The Gaurdian
by LesxMisxLuverx10
Summary: /SasuSaku, multiple pairings, OCOC/ As the Elders had explained, I was the guard: the knight. She was the princess who had to be sheltered, and as any fairytale would tell you, the Princess ALWAYS marries a Prince. And I was no Prince. /A FATHERS BONDS REMAKE!/ (Rating is subject to change)
1. Prologue

**_The Gaurdian by: LML10 _**

**_Prologue _**

* * *

At six years old, I was appointed as Suzuki's gaurdian when she was just four years old. Since the moment I laid eyes on her for the first time, I have been in love with her.

She was nothing but a small creature attatched to her father's hip, and at first sight I could clearly see her bright rose-colored cheeks and wide hazel eyes which were hidden by the strands of her violet raven hair. Standing beside my mother, glancing across from me at this rare little creature, I found myself in awe. She looked back at me with those teary green eyes, as if she were frightened, and when I gave a reassuring smile, she squeaked and hid her face from me.

It was moments later that we had our introduction by the Elders of the council. Homura placed an arm on my shoulder and glanced at Koharu, who had kneeled before the tiny trembling girl. From what? I had no idea...maybe she was sick, maybe she was scared, or maybe she was just shy. Her father gave her a reassuring nod, while her mother offered a warm smile and motioned towards me. She turned to face me, her rosy cheeks glowing as she smiled shyly at me and waved. I stood there, stunned, too shocked by her face to be concerned with my response. I had barely registered what the Elder was even explaining.

"Kenji Hyuuga, may I present to you: Suzuki Mikoto Uchiha. From this day forward, you will be assigned as her gaurdian," Homura explained.

I looked up at him in confusion, "I'm sorry, but what is a gaurdian...?" I asked innocently. Little did I know that I would come to regret such a question.

Homura merely smiled assuridly and explained, "It is one who protects, and from now on you will protect Lady Suzuki and gaurd her with your life. You two will become shinobi, and it will be your job to make sure that Lady Suzuki does not become injured during missions. This is of the upmost importance, for Lady Suzuki is the soul heir to the Uchiha Clan.."

He went on to explain what this beautiful little creature was to me, and what I was to her. I was to make sure that no harm came to my new charge, and to protect her in any situations of danger. I liked to think that I was her gaurdian angel, only she would know I existed and I would never leave her side for the next fourteen years.

At the time I never realized how fiercely I was in love with her. I was just a boy, I had no experience of what love was in the romantic sense, yet even at my age I knew that I loved her. It came to me like second nature, like one would know how to breathe; I knew that I was in love with her. Unbeknownst to me, however, she was forbidden. She was the delicate porceilan doll perched on a pedastel, and I was never allowed to look, only to protect and prevent her from toppling over.

As the Elders had explained, I was the gaurd, the knight. She was the princess who had to be sheltered, and as any fairytale would tell you, the Princess ALWAYS marries a Prince. And I was no prince.

* * *

**_A/N: so...heh...I think it's safe to say that it has been an entire year since I've written on here...and truth be told the past year has been a VERY eventful year indeed. Regardless I owe a HUGE apology to my fans/readers of A Fathers Bonds who were left hanging, but unfortunately I will not be continuing that story...BUT DON'T FRET! I'm starting this new one (which you have currently read) and if you did read AFB you'll notice that it has the same characters and the same plotline for the most part. I recently decided that this story should be written differently, thus the Gaurdian was born...so I hope you enjoyed, and I PROMISE I will not leave you hanging again!_**


	2. A Man of Romance

_**The Guardian by: LML10**_

_**Chapter one: A Man of Romance**_

_**Warning: Contains recent Naruto chapter spoilers! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pride & Prejudice, or Romeo & Juliet! Each story belongs to its created and is mentioned in this one for creative purposes!**_

* * *

I have always been a man of romance.

Growing up without a father, I never experienced the mutual love that bonded a man and his wife, therefore I turned to literature. As a child of the Hyuuga clan, I had access to the clans own collection of various literatures in the library. With so many options available to me, I came across romance at a young age. For as long as I can remember, I've been reading anything regarding romance from great authors.

There were two stories that stood out the most to me growing up.

The story of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare

Pride and Prejudice told the story of a woman trying to vehemently deny her love for a man who was conflicted with his love for her. It was a classic tale of the division between classes, yet these two lovers fell in love regardless of it all. Despite what they went through, they fell in love. They denied the pride and prejudice to be together.

Romeo and Juliet was the story of two forbidden lovers who were driven to their deaths by the hatred raging between their families. From the very beginning their love was destined to fail because of the two houses they hailed from. The concept of a love that is forbidden is enticing, and readers crave for a love full of passion, heat, and forbiddence...

That is until one experiences a forbidden love like mine.

Both the stories of Jane Austen and William Shakespeare depicted a love that was forbidden at a time. A love that was so powerful that it overcame all the odds; a love that was sacrificial.

This story -the story of Suzuki and I - is a combination of the two. A story of one's pride, the others prejudices, a story of passion, heat and a naive lover...

The same love I had for Uchiha Suzuki

Yet I am neither Romeo nor Darcy.

Romeo was a fool for being easily persuaded by Juliet after claiming with the hardest of hearts that he was in love with another.

Darcy was able to prove his love to Elizabeth by united her sister with the love of her life.

I was neither of those things for Suzuki.

I am no Prince Charming, Romeo, or Darcy, though the love I feel for Suzuki is just as fierce –if not fiercer- as theirs were for their women.

My story is that of Prince Charming and Cinderella, Pride and Prejudice, and Romeo and Juliet all combined into one.

* * *

With a warm smile, the brunette woman combed through her son's coffee brown locks as they sat in silence. His opal eyes were cast downward as he fiddled with the book in his lap, scanning through the pages as his lips pressed in a serious line. For an eight year old boy, he sure could conjure up deep thoughts, she mused.

"What are you reading, Kenji-chan?" she asked in a singsong voice as she grabbed an elastic ribbon to tie his hair back in a neat low ponytail.

Head still, he responded, "Pride and Prejudice," and continued to read

The brunette woman blinked in surprise, going to work on brushing through her own locks to secure in two neat buns, "Where did you find that?" she asked.

"In the compounds library, Aunt Hinata showed me," he replied as he set the book aside.

Tenten smiled warmly as he turned to watch her adjust her buns, "Oh she did huh? Where else did she take you and Hiro to-?"

"Mother, can you tell me about my father?" he asked

After a minute she sighed and motioned him to climb onto her lap, sitting cross legged as she did so. Kenji blinked and crawled onto his mother's lap, settling on her before looking up at her with his wide and curious eyes.

Tenten gently brushed a hand through his hair for a few beats before she began, "Your father was a great man, Kenji. He gave so much love... but asked for so little,"

Kenji rested against her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, he loved your aunt Hinata very much you know. He wanted to protect her from any harm,"

"Just like I have to protect Lady Suzuki?" Kenji asked quickly.

Tenten paused and looked down at him, "Kind of...your father and Aunt Hinata were family. That's why he wanted to protect her,"

"Well... I love Lady Suzuki, is that a good reason to protect her?" Kenji asked, hope brightening his pale eyes.

Tenten softened, "You love Suzuki, huh?" She asked teasingly, poking his forehead.

Kenji's face immediately flushed, "N-not like that! I-I mean-!" Tenten snickered and put a hand on his head to reassure him.

"It's okay to be in love, Kenji-chan," she explained.

Kenji saddened and looked down at his hands, "But... the Elders said I'm not supposed to love Suzuki, mother," he mumbled.

Tenten sighed and patted his head gently, "Listen to me, honey," she tilted his chin up to meet her gaze, "I know that there are rules to this guardianship that says you can't love Suzuki, but you can still care about her," she explained, "Sometimes you can't really protect someone unless you love and care about them, just like your father did,"

Kenji blinked, "Who did father protect?" he asked cautiously, knowing that he was treading on a sensitive subject for his mother.

Tenten smiled warmly, "You learned about the third Ninja War in school right?" she asked.

Kenji nodded, "Sensei told us that the Sixth and Seventh destroyed the Juubi and rebuilt Konoha," he recited.

"That's right they did, your Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke worked together with Auntie Sakura to protect the village and build a whole new village," Tenten explained.

Wrinkling his nose, Kenji asked, "Is the Seventh really my uncle? He's Lady Suzuki's father,"

Snickering, Tenten patted his head, "He's your Uncle, even if he doesn't like that you have to protect Suzuki."

"So...what did my father do?" Kenji wondered

"Well...the Juubi was very powerful and at one point, it started to attack everyone, and just when it was about to attack your Uncle Naruto, your Auntie Hinata wanted to protect him, but then your father, he...he..." Tenten slowly raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob threatening to tear its way out of her throat.

This was the first time she had explained the story of Neji's death to her son. Before all she would tell him was that he was a good man and died with honor, as a true Konoha shinobi. Now as Kenji watched his mother struggle to finish, he finally understood.

Silently, Kenji wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug, burying his face in his mother's neck. Tenten sniffed and hugged her son back, stifling down more sobs as she cradled him against her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Kenji whispered, his throat thick with his own stifled cries.

Caressing his hair gently, Tenten shook her head, "Don't be sorry honey, I'm not sad….I just miss your father very much," she pulled back slightly to look at him and touched his cheek gently, "But I know that he loves you very much, and I know that he would tell you the same thing I am about Suzuki: to protect her with all the love you have for her, even if it is against those stupid rules,"

"What if I get in trouble…?" Kenji mumbled quietly.

"You let me deal with that, okay? The Elders said that it's your job to protect Suzuki, and you can do that even better because you love her, do you understand?" She explained.

Kenji nodded and wiped at his stinging eyes with a light sniffle, "Yes Mother,"

Tenten kissed his forehead and pulled him into another tight hug, "I love you so much, honey,"

"I love you too Mother," Kenji mumbled, closing his eyes and picturing the face of his father_, 'I love you too, father,'_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was never a man of many words, or emotion for that matter. In fact if you asked any of the members of the rookie nine they would tell you that he was an emotionally constipated man who seemed mute by choice. However, given his history and the pain he suffered as a child, no one could blame him. He was a man with pain burning in his heart, but all that changed in the course of the eight years he was back in Konoha.

In the eight years since his return, his new goal to create a new system for Konoha was completed. In the seven years since his return, his marriage with Sakura had opened him up to the love he never got to experience growing up; the love that was reintroduced to him that all Uchihas' possessed. In the six years since his return, he was the father of the sole heir to the Uchiha clan; the father of a beautiful hazel eyed little girl named Suzuki.

Now that Konoha, his humanity, and the Uchiha clan was restored, Sasuke was at peace for the first time in his life

That is until a certain arrangement was made.

Unfortunately given his past as a missing nin, Sasuke was placed in the bingo book with a huge bounty over his head. In the eight years he lived in Konoha, there were many assassination attempts made out to kill him, but all of them were easily countered and posed no real threat to him or the village.

Until Suzuki was born

For the first four years of her life, Suzuki's identity was hidden from the world; the Uchiha couple fearing that with such a huge bounty over Sasuke's head, if any enemies found out about they had a child, they would certainly target Suzuki. During one of the assassination attempts made out to Sasuke, that fear came true when the rouge nin snuck into the Uchiha house and discovered the heiress. The rogue managed to escape before Sasuke had a chance to arrest and execute him, and it wasn't until a week later that he was found. Thinking they were safe, the Uchiha couple relaxed until more threats were made to Sasuke stating that they were now after Suzuki.

With the fear now planted in their hearts, and Suzuki being the first Uchiha female to awaken the Sharingan, Sasuke and Sakura decided it was best to enroll Suzuki in the academy once she was of age and become a kunoichi in order to protect herself once she grew older.

The Elders, having agreed to the decision, also decided it would be best to assign the heiress a guardian for further protection.

"_I am perfectly capable of protecting my own daughter," Sasuke had explained to the Elders with a scowl on his face. _

_Homura sighed, "No one is questioning your ability to protect your daughter, Uchiha, but we think it best to assign your daughter a guardian for extra protection once she becomes a kunoichi," he pressed._

"_I really don't see anything wrong with it, Sasuke," Naruto added, trying to relax his friend._

"_Hn, she doesn't need some other man watching over her, I'm her father and I can protect her myself," Sasuke growled _

"_Please try to take this into consideration, Uchiha; we are only looking at this situation as a whole. Think of this: if you had another shinobi watching over her, then it would give you more opportunity to take on your role as Seventh Hokage and train her into a stronger kunoichi; without having to constantly worry about her safety," Koharu explained._

"_There's no need, I can have ANBU guard my house or the academy whenever I am not around," Sasuke grumbled._

"_How is that any different than giving Suzuki-chan a guardian?" Naruto asked._

"_A guardian would only distract her, at least the ANBU could watch her in secret," Sasuke growled. _

"_But imagine how that would make her feel, Sasuke," Naruto frowned._

"_This is why we shouldn't do this at all! Sakura and I can protect her ourselves," Sasuke exclaimed._

"_What if we assigned this guardian in secret? Once she graduates from the academy and she's placed in her three man squad, we ensure that her guardian is one of her teammates," Naruto began, "that way she'll know him as a teammate, and the relationship wouldn't move past anything more than a friendship. How does that sound?" _

_Sasuke paused, taking what Naruto said into consideration. As a guardian, Sasuke knew that no boy could legally develop a relationship with his daughter, yet at the same time she would know this guardian as nothing more than a friend. And as much as he hated to admit, if he knew this boy well and trusted him, it would put him at ease knowing that Suzuki would be safe. After a few minutes, Sasuke reluctantly agreed._

They all mutually chose Kenji Hyuuga, the son of one of the heroes during the War, and son of their close friend. As Suzuki's guardian, Kenji would have to protect her once they became shinobi, he would keep his distance romantically and be nothing more than a close friend to her.

Thus, the forbidden love was born.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, first official chapter done and I am VERY proud of it~! If most of you are diehard Naruto fans, you'll notice I took the recent Naruto manga chapters into consideration when writing this and I want to say ahead of time that all rights to Naruto and it's characters and plot are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto! I do not own Naruto, only the parts of this story which are fictitious and the OC's introduced! I hope you enjoyed! Review to help this poor writers esteem~! **_

_**LML10 **_


End file.
